


Kara Queen

by ijedi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: After returning home one day with her sister, Kara learns from Clark that both Jeremiah and Eliza died. Robert and Moira Queen adopted Kara and Alex. Six months before Oliver's arrival, Kara battles various aliens, including her Aunt.





	1. Adoption

Kara has been living with Danvers family for about two years. She had been happy to find someone who cared about her, especially since her own cousin has rejected her. No, Kal El did not say anything about not wanting to spend time with Kara, but he told his friends, two Doctors Danvers, that he could not take care of care, and so just put her there.

While living with the Danvers, Kara met Alex, her new sister, who was two years older than Kara. While the concept of sisters existed back on Krypton, not many had sisters; the only example Kara knew was of her mother Alura having a twin sister Astra. So while she had never expected to have a sister, Kara was very happy to have one now. But Alex Danvers seemed to dislike her for some reason. As months, and then years went by, the bond between two sisters deepened, and they became inseparable.

And so, about two years after Clark brought Kara to live with the Danvers, the two sisters returned home. “That test was so easy,” said Kara, opening the door. 

Alex smiled, and followed her sister. 

“Mom, dad, we are home,” said Alex, but no one answered. “Anyone home?” 

The sisters looked at one another and then searched the house, but did not find any sign of either Jeremiah or Eliza Danvers. “This is strange, they should be home by now,” said Kara.

A sudden wave of wind has entered the house, and upon the closer inspection, the sisters saw Superman who was now standing in the middle of the living room. 

“Hello Kara. Alex,” said Clark, looking at the girls. “We need to talk. I think you should sit on the couch first,” 

“Okay,” said Alex slowly, as the sisters sat on the couch, facing Clark.

“This, this is difficult for me to say. Let’s see. I was battling Lex Luthor back in Metropolis and heard him threaten your family. Later, after I defeated him, I went to check up on your parents first, since you were in school, and when I found their car, it was totally destroyed. I am so sorry girls, but Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers are dead,” said Clark

“No, they cannot be dead, no!” Alex cried, tears escaped her eyes. Kara hugged her sister.

“You have me,” said Kara

“Actually, we need to talk about that,” said Clark. Alex and Kara immediately looked at Clark.

“Kal El?” Kara asked.

“Kara, your guardians were just killed, and I am pretty sure Lex was at fault, some way or another. It is not safe for you here. So, I will be putting you into another family, only this time you will be better protected,” said Clark

“Okay. I guess we are still too young to live by ourselves,” said Kara.

“No, not we. You. I don’t think Alex should come with you. I will find another home for her,” said Alex. Kara hugged her sister.

“No! My whole family is dead, and I will not leave my sister,” said Kara

“And I won’t leave Kara either. She is my sister, the only family I have left,” said Alex.

“I am your family Kara, Alex is just your friend, who is the daughter of the family who took you in,” said Clark. Clark was surprised when he was hit in the jaw.

“Wherever I go, Alex will go,” said Kara. Clark just shook his head. “And Alex is my family, she helped me with school, learning about culture, but you just dropped me with the Danvers. As far as I am concerned, you are not my family,”

“Kara, I am your cousin,” said Clark

“Cousin, whom you dropped with a family because you did not want to raise me yourself,” said Kara

“I couldn’t. My life was busy, and I had not time to raise a teenage girl,” said Clark. 

“Clark, Alex is my sister, we did everything together for the last two years and she helped me to adjust through everything on this planet. I cannot live without my sister,” said Kara, pouting at her cousin.

“I guess I won’t be able to separate you. Oh well. Then I guess I will have to just find you a home where you could both live,” Clark paused for a minute. “One sec,”

Clark took the phone and called some number. “Hey Robert, I have a favor to ask you. Yes, yes it’s me, Clark. Good, how are you? Thea punched some boys in school?” Clark laughed

“Who is he talking to?” Kara asked

“Don’t know. It seems Thea is this Robert’s daughter. We will probably have a sister soon,” said Alex.

Clark was finishing his conversation. “Alright, I will bring Kara and Alex to Starling soon. Take care,” said Clark, ending the phone conversation, and then looking at Kara and Alex. “So, this was another friend of mine, Robert Queen. He is a businessman and the head of Queen Consolidated,”

“Should we pack our things?” Alex asked.

“Please do, but only take a minimal number of things, since Robert will hire someone to bring all your belongings to his home after proper adoption papers would be signed,” said Clark. The girls nodded. They packed their most important belongings, including computers and phones. Clark then grabbed Kara and Alex and flew to Starling City.

Starling City was different from Midvale. It had many tall buildings, and in general it was a large metropolitan city, but Clark kept flying. “Starling City is a big, but it has lots of crime, especially in the Glades area, so don’t go there,” 

Clark soon flew past the city. Large empty fields were now passing them, both to the right, and to the left. There was a lone road below them. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large mansion with many cars parked in front. The mansion was really a mini castle. 

Clark landed in the driveway, right in front of the main doors. He then walked towards the main door and rang the bell. The three people heard steps, and someone was running. 

When the door opened, a man in a suit stepped out. “Hi Clark. My name is Robert Queen,” said Robert, introducing himself to the girls. A small face looked from behind Robert’s leg.

“Oh, and this is my daughter, Thea,” said Robert. Thea looked much younger than either Kara or Alex, and she couldn’t have been older than 10.

“This is my cousin Kara Zor El Danvers and this is her adoptive sister Alex Danvers,” Clark introduced the girls to Robert.

“I, I can show you the house,” said Thea in her tiny voice. Kara smiled, but Alex was more skeptical.

“Go on, have fun. I need to talk to Clark a bit,” said Robert. The girls left, and began exploring the house.

“So this is my favorite place in the house, the dining room,” said Thea, showing the place where two people were eating.

“Thea, don’t you think they are too old for you to play with?” asked Oliver

“Oliver, meet Kara and Alex,” said Thea, smiling. “They are my new sisters,”

“Sisters?” Laurel asked, confused. “Ollie, I thought you only had one sister,”

“I was unaware I had more,” said Oliver.

Robert Queen and Moira Queen entered the dining room. “That’s because we just adopted these two lovely girls into our family, son. Clark brought them here,” said Moira.

“Clark? Why haven’t I seen him? I so wanted to meet him,” said Oliver, jumping from his chair.

Kara smelled something she really liked. “Potstickers!” Kara said, and went to the cupboard but was unable to grab the plate of her favorite food. So, she just rose in the air and took the plate.

“Kara!” Alex shouted but the cat was out of the bag.

“Is she flying?” Laurel asked.

Robert Queen sighed. “We need to talk. All of us,” said Robert, as Kara landed on the floor, eating quickly all potstickers. 

“Whoops,” said Kara, smiling like a puppy who had been naughty.

The family plus Laurel sat at the table. Robert told them all about Kara and Alex, and Kara’s past. “You all have to promise to keep it a secret about Kara having all these powers and being from Krypton,” said Robert. The others nodded.

“So, tell us more about yourself,” said Moira. “What classes do you like, what job you want to have,” 

“I like art. I also like journalism, and was thinking to be a reporter like Clark,” said Kara.

“I want to be a medical doctor and a scientist,” said Alex, “My parents were scientists,”

Moira nodded. “These are admirable goals. Kara, I think you should take an internship position at the Art Department in Queen Consolidated,” said Moira.

“I just like spending time in colleges partying,” smiled Oliver. “I remember that time I invited three women in my dorm room about one month ago, and,”

“Oliver!” Robert was displeased.

“Sorry. I just had a great time then. I guess I should check what Tommy is doing. You coming, Laurel?” Oliver asked Laurel, who nodded, and then two left the house, sat on a motorcycle, and sped up from the house.

The family continued eating, with cooks bringing various delicious entries. Robert noticed that Kara liked potstickers and asked the staff to make a lot more, much to Kara’s delight. After dinner, Thea showed her video games, and told them about school.

Later at night, lightning shook the sky. Kara crawled out of her bed, and went to Alex’s room. “Alex, Alex wake up,” said Kara.

“Hey Kara,” said Alex, opening her eyes. “Are you OK?”

“I am scared. I was worried that I lost you,” said Kara

“Come here,” said Alex. Kara climbed into bed and hugged her sister. “I am still here and I am not going anywhere. I promise,” 

Kara smiled and relaxed. She felt at ease.

“I wish I could have spoken to mom and dad one more time,” said Alex, tears escaping her eyes.

“I know,” said Kara. With their roles now reversed, it was not Kara who comforted her sister. “I lost my biological family when I was so young. I had so many friends back on Krypton, I liked to spend time with Mom and Dad, Aunt Astra and others, but now all of them are gone. Believe me, with time, it will get easier, but the pain will never go away,” 

The sisters hugged each other tighter. “We have each other,” said Alex

“Stronger Together,” Kara smiled, and the two sisters fell asleep.

As they were now sleeping, a figure was watching them from outside. The woman looked to be in her forties. She had long brown hair; a white streak of hair was prominently seen within the sea of brown hair.

“Sleep well, Little One,” said the woman, looking lovingly at Kara. The woman flew away from the window into the sky, quickly disappearing.

From that night, both Kara and Alex lived at the Queen Mansion, becoming a part of the Queen family. Soon the Queens formally adopted them, but unlike Kara, who was fine with taking Queen as her new last name, Alex decided to keep Danvers as her last name.

The two sisters continued to spend a lot of time together, but they now also spent a lot of time with their new siblings. Kara preferred to spend more time with Thea, especially since Thea was now the baby of the family, but Alex, being older, liked to spend time with Oliver, occasionally partying. 

A tragedy would soon strike the newly formed happy family, and the lives of the Queen family would change drastically. For the next two years after the adoption, the entire family would remain happy, but the one boat trip would change everything. 

A/N: I wanted to write a story where Kara would get adopted by Queens. Since I could not separate Danvers Sisters, Alex also got adopted by Queens. 

I saw a similar premise where Kara’s pod landed in Queen Mansion’s garden, and was partly inspired from that, but here Kara lived on Earth for two years already.

In this chapter, Kara is 15, Alex is 17, Oliver is 21, Thea is 10. Chapter two will be about Oliver getting lost at sea, and chapter four will be when the main plot begins, 6 months before arrow season 1 with most of Supergirl season 1 plot. Then after Supergirl season 1 plot, Oliver would arrive and it will be Arrow season 1 plot.


	2. Lost at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a game night, Kara and company learns that Oliver was lost at sea, with Gambit sinking.

Kara, Alex, Thea, and Sara were sitting in a room, playing poker. “Kara, I am sure you are cheating,” said Thea, looking at a very large pile of chips next to her older sister.

“What? No, why would I cheat? You know me, plain old Kara Queen,” said Kara, smile opening widely in her mouth.

“Kara,” said Alex.

“Okay, okay, but what am I supposed to do? Rao, I can hear heartbeats, and I learned to differentiate what your heartbeats sound when you are bluffing from when you aren’t,” said Kara, taking another pile of chips.

“I say we play another game. How about truth or dare,” said Sara

“No, I am not playing this childish game. How about monopoly?” asked Alex

“Snakes and Ladders?” Thea suggested.

“I think monopoly could work,” agreed Kara. The four girls set the board and took the initial money to play the game. “Alright, I will take the puppy,”

“It’s an old dog, not a puppy,” said Alex

“I think it’s a puppy. Come here big guy,” said Kara, taking small metal dog figurine.

Alex took battleship, Sara a shoe, which prompted Thea to call her hobo.

“Ha-ha, very funny Speedy,” said Sara

“Worst nickname ever,” said Thea, taking artillery gun. The game began. It lasted for hours, until suddenly Alex’s battleship landed on Boardwalk. 

“No! Come on Alex, I will give you 500,” said Kara

“No,” said Alex.

“Six hundred,” said Kara

“Not for sale,” smiled Alex, buying the street, placing the purple card next to her.

One more hour later, Kara had light blue and orange lines, Sara green, while Thea had brown and red. Quite a lot of houses already stood on the map, and Alex looked at how much money she had.

“Aha!” Alex said, placing a red Hotel on her favorite street.

“Game over,” said Thea.

The girls laughed. Kara took her cellphone and ordered more food. “Hey, this is Queens Residence. Yes, yes, it was us who ordered ten pizzas three hours ago. Yes, we want more,” said Kara, ordering ten more pizzas with various toppings. An hour later, the food had arrived, and the four women took a lunch break, while laughing, since they were enjoying their day.

“So how’s college, Alex? Do people study a lot?” Thea asked her oldest sister. Before, Thea never experienced any interest in school, but now she had two great role models, the oldest of whom was a certified genius.

“I am technically attending a joint medical school and a PhD program. Robert saw how easy school was for me, so he helped me to take the hardest possible workload. I am allowed to take as many classes as I can in the medical school, while at the same time writing my dissertation,” said Alex.

“A path I am certainly not taking,” said Kara. “Next year I will attend a journalism school, and take art and design as my second major. I love working in the Art Department of Queen Consolidated, and even not counting my status as Robert Queen’s daughter, the people there say I am quite talented in my work, so once I graduate from college, I will work full time. Like you, I will be taking an accelerated track, but not as challenging,” said Kara.

“Cool. I don’t know what I wont to do,” said Thea.

“How about working in a bar? You could be a manager in a club?” Sara suggested.

“Hey, don’t encourage Thea, she is twelve,” said Alex.

“I know that, but I am not telling Thea to drink but to manage a club,” said Sara.

“I don’t know,” said Thea

“It’s okay Thea, you have years ahead of you to decide,” said Kara, hugging her younger sister.

The group heard a knock on the door. “Strange, I haven’t ordered any more pizza,” said Kara, walking to the door, and seeing Moira Queen. Quentin Lance stood next to her.

“Kara, I need to speak with Sara,” said Quentin.

While Sara approached her father, Moira approached her girls. “I am afraid something horrible has happened,” said Moira.

Four pairs of eyes were now looking at Moira Queen. “The Gambit, it was caught in a sea, and it sunk,” said Moira.

“No,” said Kara.

“But Oliver and Robert were not the only people there. Oliver brought Laurel with him,” said Moira. Sara hugged her father and cried, while Kara, Alex, and Thea were not sure how to react.

Thea was the first to process the news. “Ollie,” said Thea, hugging Kara. Kara also wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn’t, since she had to be strong for her younger sister. She looked at Alex, who had water run down her cheeks.

“I have to go,” said Sara, running away from the room.

“I wish I saw you under better circumstances. Take care, and look after one another,” said Quentin, leaving the room.

“Ollie, I want my brother back,” said Thea.

“This is a horrible tragedy Thea, but we have to move on. How about I take you in the air and show you the skies?” Kara suggested as Thea nodded.

“This reminds me, I have a class to prepare,” said Alex, walking away from the room.

Kara took Thea and put the young girl on her back. “Hold tight,” said Kara, rising in the air, and flying up. She flew higher and higher, until the people seemed to be as tiny as ants.

“Wow, this is scary, but also liberating,” said Thea looking at the city beneath her.

“I guess. When I first arrived to Earth, I used to fly with Alex in the evenings, but after Jeremiah found out, he forbid us to fly,” said Kara. “Flying reminds me of home, of Krypton”

\------------------

That night Alex left Queen Mansion, but instead of going to her room to study, she took her motorcycle and drove to a party, where she got wasted, even throwing up on the floor. After drinking, she climbed on her motorcycle and began to drive, only for a police car to pull over.

“Hands in the air,” said an officer, stopping Alex, who got off the motorcycle. The officer promptly handcuffed Alex, and brought in the police car.

“My name is Alex Danvers Queen, let me go,” said Alex

“And my name is Officer Maggie Sawyer. Now sit still, while I drive you to the station,” said Maggie. 

Alex found herself sitting in a cell. Later, a man from some government agency approached her. “My name is Hank Henshaw,” said the man, and after a conversation with the oldest Queen sister, recruited her to the DEO. Hank left Alex sitting in the cell, only for Moira to arrive.

“My baby, I hope you are okay,” said Moira.

“Yes, Moira, I am fine, except a little bit drunk,” said Alex. The officers released Alex.

“Don’t get into any more trouble, Danvers,” said Officer Sawyer as Alex was leaving the station with Moira.

While Kara and Thea were flying in the air, and Alex got drunk and got recruited to DEO, Sara just vanished. She ran off from home, determined to find her sister. While she heard that Laurel Lance died, she didn’t believe this, so Sara decided to search the globe for her sister. She would start at the place where Queen Gambit sank, and go from there.

\-------------------------

Next morning, Kara decided to drop Thea at school. As they were walking past Alex’s bedroom, they saw that the door was opened. “Alex?” Kara looked inside and saw her sister having changed her appearance. The long hair was gone, and Alex now had short hair that only touched her shoulders.

“I like your new look. So cool,” said Thea.

“I, I had an enlightening evening yesterday, and decided to quit drinking and partying that I occasionally did with Oliver,” said Alex. She then hugged Kara, and later Thea.

“I am dropping off Thea at school. Want to come,” Kara asked.

“No, I have so much work to do,” said Alex.

“See you,” said Thea, as Kara led the girl to the car. They both sat at the back seat, with a driver taking them to school. The drive was uneventful and silent, especially since Thea did not want to talk. After sitting in the car for twenty minutes, they have arrived at their destination. Kara exited first and opened the door for Thea.

“Now remember, don’t let the tragedy make you a miserable person. You can have fun, and you should enjoy your life. But at the same time, don’t forget your brother and father,” said Kara.

“Thank you Kara,” said Thea, hugging Kara, and then running to her class. Kara then sat on the bench. 

Another woman sat on the same bench. “Excuse me, are you Kara Queen? I need to speak with your father Robert,” said a girl about Kara’s age.

“Robert is unavailable. If I may, who is asking?” Kara asked.

“My name is Lena Luthor. My brother Lex decided to expand Luthor Corp into Starling, so he appointment me as the director of the branch in this city. I first thought to maybe meet with Robert Queen, where our companies could possibly agree to work on some technology project together,” said Lena.

“I am so sorry, but Robert, he, yesterday I learned that the ship he was on got into a storm and sunk,” said Kara.

“I am so sorry about bothering you, I will leave then,” said Lena

“You can stay if you want,” said Kara. Lena stopped walking and looked back. “We can have meeting and drink coffee, where we could talk, and discuss possible business opportunities,” said Kara.

“I would love to, but I warn you, you might not understand the tech words I will say, since I am an engineer,” said Lena.

“Fine with me. Our lunch could at least serve as solidifying the bond and future business relations between two companies,” said Kara.

“I agree,” said Lena. Kara told the driver to pick her up later from Queen Consolidated. When she was alone with Lena, the two women began walking to the nearest cafe, where they ordered strong coffee and some light lunch, and began talking.

“So I was thinking about creating,” began Lena, explaining some of her own ideas. Kara examined the blueprints. “Luthor Corp can provide the parts outlined in section A, and I was hoping that Queen Consolidated could provide parts in section B. Then our teams could work together in designing this project,” said Lena.

“Hmm. This part can be improved by adding more of,” said Kara, as she then began explaining how to improve the design. She silently nodded, agreeing with the overall design. “I think we can work together. This looks like an easy project for us to start working on, where our R&D teams could then design something more advanced.

Lena’s jaw dropped for one second, before she composed herself. “I am sorry, but did you say easy? This is some latest technology,” said Lena.

“Yes, but this is easy, at least for me. I am sure we can make it in a month, and then improve it to work three times as efficient one month later after that,” said Kara.

Lena examined Kara’s suggestions and after a quick analysis agreed with them. “How did you manage not only to understand but also to improve such advanced piece of engineering?” Lena asked. 

Kara just smiled like a puppy.

“You are a woman of many talents, Kara Queen,” said Lena, as Kara smiled again. Their food arrived. After they finished their meal, they split the check.

“We should do this again some time, you and I. We should meet and discuss more technology stuff,” said Lena.

“I agree. It was nice meeting you Lena,” said Kara. The two women exited the café. Kara journeyed to Queen Consolidated, where she continued working on her design projects.

A/N: Here is a prologue chapter on the reactions characters had when Oliver was lost at sea. Don’t worry, both Oliver and Laurel will return later. I just decided that with Kara and Alex being present, Oliver would not cheat on Laurel, so Laurel would be with Oliver on Gambit, and Sara would be in Starling City.

And yes, this was the early cameo appearance of our favorite Detective Dimples.

I thought that since Kara is now a Queen, she would not be as hesitant to display her intelligence and be not as shy. Since Kara is form Krypton, where technology was more advanced, I think it is logical that even the most advanced Earth technology would be simplistic to Kara, but she would still want to work in Art and Design, an area, which she likes more.

In this chapter, Kara is 17, Alex is 19, Oliver is 23, and Thea is 12.

Next chapter takes place at the end of Island flashback year 3, after which chapter 4 will be where main story begins.


	3. The Return of Laurel Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving Tommy's text of Oliver's possible location, Kara, Alex, and Thea search for their brother, and eventually finding Laurel.

Years have passed, and the Queen family began to adapt to the new life they had. Gone were Oliver, Robert, and their friends Laurel and Sara, and now the Queens only had one another. While Moira was busy at work, eventually marrying Walter Steele, the three daughters became very close. About three years after Oliver was lost, Kara was finishing college, while also working at the Art Department, while Alex worked full time with the DEO, a fact she kept a secret.

One night, as the three sisters were watching a movie, Kara received a text from Tommy. “Got a lead on Oliver’s location. I think I might have found him,” read the text. Kara tried to call the phone, but could not reach Tommy. She only saw some possible ideas where Oliver was located in the text.

“Who is it?” Alex asked.

“Tommy, he thinks that he might have found Oliver,” said Kara much to shock of her sisters.

“Ollie is alive? We must know! Ollie, please come back,” said Thea.

“Calm down Thea, yes, we need to check, but it will be too dangerous for you, for the both of you,” said Kara.

“And it won’t be dangerous for you? Kara, you are not a superhero like Clark, and you haven’t had much practice with your powers,” said Alex.

“I know, but I do know how to fly and run fast. I won’t interact with anyone, I will just hide in the shadows and search for our brother,” said Kara.

“This might work, but it would still be dangerous,” said Alex.

“A risk I am willing to try,” said Kara. “But I will need help,”

“Anything,” said Thea.

“I developed a 3D tablet that uses GPS and would show the map where I would be, sort of like Google Maps but in 3D with moving characters,” said Kara.

“Impressive,” said Alex.

“Sure. I programmed a blue red arrow to show my location, so you will be able to help guide where I should fly,” said Kara.

“Ok, but I think we should stay close to you. We won’t interfere, but I am just unwilling to lose yet another family member,” said Alex.

“And you eat a lot. Sorry sis, but you do, and if you will be flying and running, you would need to have a lot of calories. It’s a good thing we have an unlimited trust fund, and Kara Queen can take a trip around the world without consequences since mom’s company paid a huge donation to the university you are currently studying at,” said Thea.

“Alright. So, here is the plan. I will bring my 3D moving GPS map on our private plane, where we will monitor my location, while I will be searching for Oliver. We would of course occasionally land, and go to different restaurants and hotels to create an appearance that the Queen sisters are actually travelling for fun,” said Kara.

“That’s a good plan. When do we leave?”

An hour later a plane was flying over the Pacific Ocean. Kara knew that the three of them would be in trouble, since they left without telling Moira about the rescue plan, but they did leave a note.  
The plane wasn’t very large, but it’s seats were wide and long, and they could transform into actual beds, where each sister could lay and enjoy their rest. Thea just slept for most of the flight, while Kara and Alex sat by a table, looking at the window.

“We have to find him, we have to,” said Kara.

“I know Kar, and I really want to find our brother, but we need to be ready for the worst scenario,” said Alex, sighing.

“And I refuse to believe that,” said Kara. She then walked towards her device, and tinkered a bit with it.

“What are you looking at?” Alex asked. Kara just pointed at a house on the West Coast, a house that by now looked ancient. Alex cried.

“I miss my mother and father,” said Alex.

“I miss them too. Even though I haven’t known Eliza or Jeremiah for long, they were good people,” said Kara.

Hours later, the plane landed. Alex and Thea stood by the 3D map, while Kara exited the plane. “See you,” said Kara.

Days passed, and then weeks. Kara kept searching for Oliver, but still found nothing. She kept searching, with the plane eventually landing in Hong Kong. Kara, Alex, and Thea exited the plane and went to have lunch. They then rested for a while as they watched some local news, after which Kara left the plane and continued her search.

As Kara was moving quickly, hiding in the shadows, she heard gunfire, and saw a familiar yet older face. Her friend Laurel Lance was dressed in black leather. She was currently hiding from a few bandits. Once they run out of bullets, Laurel jumped out of the shadows, and began hitting the bandits in such a manner, that they began falling on the ground like flies. Laurel only need to land a few hits or kicks to land on a bandit for them to fall on the ground.

As Laurel stood victorious, she looked around and saw Kara. “Kara? What are you doing here?” Laurel asked.

“Saving you, and Oliver, you dummy,” joked Kara.

“Thanks, but I can save myself,” said Laurel. She noticed a few more bandits approach. She ran into them and hit them a few times, quickly defeating another wave of bandits.

Laurel took a deep breath. “Alright Kara, what are you doing here?” Laurel asked.

“I received intel that Oliver was here. Tommy apparently found my brother,” said Kara.

“Tommy did find Oliver,” said Laurel.

“Great,” Kara jumped in excitement.

“But it does not matter. The people we work with asked us to stop some criminal from releasing some biological weapon on the populace. While we just managed to do so, I saw that Oliver was stuck in a burning building. There was gas. Oliver is gone, Kara,” said Laurel.

“No, NO!” Kara cried, flying towards Laurel and holding her. “Tell me, where was Oliver?”

“There,” Laurel pointed at a burning building. Kara immediately flew there. She destroyed a portion of the wall, and began searching the building, but only saw many burning bodies. Next to a group of corpses lay a bow with some arrows.

Kara took a deep breath and released cold air from her lungs. The cold air took out the fire. Kara then noticed that Laurel run into the building and began searching for Oliver, but suddenly stopped, as she saw a bow with arrows.

“That, that belonged to Oliver,” said Laurel.

“No, Ollie,” said Kara, dropping on her knees before the bow. She could now believe it; her brother was really gone. A tear escaped her eye.

“We can mourn Oliver later, but now I think we should escape this area. Besides, I wish to return home after being stuck on an island for two years. You would not remember what horrors Oliver and I went through,” said Laurel.

Kara took a deep breath and stood up. “You are right. Oliver would want us to return home. We will always remember him,” said Kara, smiling towards Laurel.

“I will take this bow and arrows as a reminder of all the adventures I had with Oliver, as well as to preserve his memory,” said Laurel, as the two women exited the building. “So, have you flown here all the way from home?”

“Nah, I came here with my sisters,” said Kara as the Queens private plane had landed outside the destroyed building.

“Kara! Laurel!” Thea screamed, running from the plane, and hugging Laurel.

“I missed you too, Speedy,” said Laurel.

“Worst nickname ever,” said Thea.

“I think it is time for us to return home,” said Alex.

“I agree,” with deep sadness Kara and others returned to the plane. The jet took off and flew back to Starling City.

As the plane flew away, a figure with brown hair and a white streak of hair exited the shadows. The woman looked away at the departing plane. “You are smart, Little One, but I don’t think you should have met your brother. Yet. I am glad that Indigo blocked some of the visuals from your map that I observed you making, so that you could not detect my own actions in this city,” said Astra, holding an unconscious man.

“Are you sure it was wise to save this man’s life?” Non approached his wife.

“Yes. This Oliver Queen is a good fighter, and his heart is in a right place. I sensed a kindred spirit, since he wants to help others. I believe that when time is right, he will return to his city, and fight all that corruption, while we will focus on bigger problems,” said Astra. Non nodded. Astra placed Oliver in a shadow, somewhere Oliver would be safe until he awoke, and then the pair of Kryptonians flew away to their base.

Many hours later, the plane returned to the Queen Mansion. As the sisters and Laurel exited the plane, they saw Moira, glaring angrily at them.

“Mom is mad,” said Thea.

“Oh hell, I am mad. You were gone for months, months, and you three only left a note on the fridge telling me about what you were planning to do. And you didn’t leave me the coordinates where you planned to travel,” said Moira.

“We found Laurel,” said Thea.

“Hi, Mrs. Queen,” said Laurel.

“Alright, but you are grounded,” said Moira.

“Too bad I don’t have a “life” as Thea likes to say, since I only work and work. This has zero effect on me,” Alex grinned a little.

“And my personal life consists of dates with Lena Luthor where we discuss technology and art, both relevant to our company,” said Kara.

Moira then looked at Thea. “And I am screwed, aren’t I?”

“No parties for six months,” said Moira to her youngest daughter.

“But mom!” Thea began to protest.

“Actually Mrs. Queen, I was thinking of starting a legal firm to help the needy people of the Starling City, and I could use someone to help me organize everything. I will be doing the lawyering, Thea could do the admin work,” said Laurel.

“That might actually be a good enough punishment for you, Thea. You might learn to like studying,” said Moira.

“I like studying, I just think most classes are boring as hell,” said Thea.

“So its settled then. Alright, I will return to work, and you better not leave home without first telling me first,” said Moira, leaving.

The three women sat in the Queen Mansion dining room, eating twenty pizzas, fifteen of which Kara ordered for herself. “So, what did you do for three years?” Kara asked.

“Well, during the first year, Oliver and I met Slade and Shado. We stopped some mercenary Fyers from destroying a plane. Then next year, we found a mad scientist Ivo, who made insane experiments. Slade got some super serum and became very strong, and then became a large threat after Shado’s death. This year Oliver and I were in Hong Kong, where Amanda Waller made us do some very questionable things to save the city,” said Laurel.

“Amanda Waller, you say?” Alex asked.

“Yes, why? Laurel asked.

“I just heard her name at work,” said Alex. Laurel looked at Alex in confusion but did not ask further questions. Laurel then told about her experiences in much more detail, like how she learned how to fight among other things.

“So what are you three were up to? How’s life in the city?” Laurel asked.

“Shit. The city is corrupt. Sara ran away three years ago, searching for you. I stopped partying. Kara now works at the Queens Consolidated,” said Alex, as she began to tell what happened in Starling in the last three years.

At the end of the day, Kara, Alex, Thea, and Laurel sat by the sofa, watching a movie. They finally relaxed, since last few years were very stressful. Unknown to them, Astra was watching at the four women, before flying away. “You will see that I am right, Little One, and one day you will join my side.”

A/N: and here is the last chapter of the prologue. Next chapter is set 6 months prior to Arrow season 1, where Kara will catch the plane and save Alex. As of chapter 3, Alex has been working with the DEO for years, Laurel has enough training to become the Black Canary, and Thea will eventually decide to also become an archer in the memory of her brother. Then, Oliver will eventually return. Also, more scenes of genius Kara will come.


End file.
